


Accident

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Super Smash Brothers One-Shots [8]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Acceptance, Blushing, Car Accidents, Cute Ending, Driving, F/M, Fire Emblem reference, First Kiss, First Love, Invitation, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Motel, Panic, Rain, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: You have been accepted into the fourth tournament of Super Smash Brothers. On the way, you accidentally hit a traveling boy with an interesting sword and stone. How can you handle the situation? (Male!Corrin X Reader pairing) No flaming please.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa: I couldn't think of a good title for this, so I figured one simple word would be the title.  
> Kamui: But why the word "Accident", Tsubasa?  
> Tsubasa: That, my friend, is what you would figure out in this one-shot. If you don't like, then don't read or flame about it. Now...ONWARD!  
> (Kamui stares at me very confused)
> 
> The male Corrin's name is Kamui

One cloudy day, you are currently in your bedroom packing your bags. The truth is that you had received an invitation to join Super Smash Brothers, something that you have been a huge fan of for a long time. You are excited to join with your favorite childhood characters and told your parents about it, in which they were happy to hear. After you finished packing your bags, your hear your parents come into your room and they begin to help you carry your luggage to your (f/c) car. As soon as they finish helping you, you went to your closet to go pick up your favorite (f/w). Once you got your weapon, you put it on the passenger seat of your car and walk up to your parents and eventually hug them.

"Your mother and I are going to miss you very much, (y/n)."  
"I'm going to miss you too, guys."  
"Promise me that you'll be safe, (y/n)."  
"I will, Mom."

You got into your car and start to turn it on with the car keys. You look at your parents one last time and wave good-bye to them.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! See you when I get back!"  
"Bye, sweetie! We love you!"  
"Stay safe and do your best, honey!"

* * *

As soon as you enter the road, you begin to drive off into the open road. While you are driving, you start to put your favorite song on the radio and eventually shift your eyesight to the road. Suddenly, it begins to rain and you start to activate the windshield wipers for you to see the road. Unfortunately, it is starting to rain harder and it is getting difficult for you to see despite the fact that the wipers are activated. As soon as you are about to make a small turn, you suddenly feel a loud bump in front of the car, which made you let out a small yelp. Frantically, you stop by quickly hitting the brakes and get out of the car...only to see that you had actually hit someone.

"Oh crap! What do I do, what do I do?! This is bad! I think I killed somebody because of me! ...Wait."

You stopped panicking and start to slowly examine the person. The person is a male with short, platinum blonde hair and pointy ears. He is wearing black and white armor **(supposedly?)** with a blue cape. Also, what caught your attention was that he is surprisingly, well, barefoot, much to your confusion. Lastly, you notice that he has a golden double-edge sword with small red-violet flames on one hand and a shiny blue stone on the other.

_Is he alive? Or did I really kill him?_

You slowly begin to creep up towards the unconscious boy and lightly poke him by his shoulder. He quietly groan and you quickly sigh in relief because you were glad that he was still showing signs of living, not about the fact that you ran him over by accident, which still frightens you. You are also glad that he didn't get any injuries either, which is a small miracle to you.

"Well I can't just leave him here in the rain."

You begin to drag the boy by lifting him up, although he is a little bit heavy **(Sorry.)** , into your car. You put his weapons, along with yours, on the backseat and place the boy on the passenger seat. Once you put the passenger's seat belt on him, you got back inside the car and begin to resume driving on the road.

* * *

Instead of driving to the where you're supposed to go, you drive towards the nearest motel you can find. Once you finish renting a room for only a few minutes, you place the boy on top of the bed and bring your stuff, along with his stuff, into the room.

"Man, that was embarrassing, but now what I gonna do?" you said to yourself.

Seconds later, your ears begin to perk up as you start to hear a small moan coming from the boy. You turn around to see him starting to wake up. As he sits up straight, the boy starts to look around his surroundings...until he sees you staring at him. You walk up to him and begin to sit down on top of the bed.

"Glad to see your up?"  
"Where am I?"  
"We're in a motel right now."

He scratches the back of his head and winces a little.

"What happened to me?"  
"Well...um..."  
"Do you anything about what happened?"  
"(nervous laugh) About that..."

Silence, until...

"...I accidentally hit you with my car."  
"What?"  
"I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I just didn't see where was I going because of the rain! For that, I am so sorry!"

He looks at you for a handful of time and begins to softly ruffle your (h/c) hair.

"Hey it's alright. Accidents happen."

You look into his red ruby eyes and shyly smile at him.

"So you'll forgive me for hitting you?"  
"Of course. Like I said, accidents happen."  
"Thanks. I'm (y/n) by the way."  
"My name is Kamui. I was on my way to this Smash Mansion."  
"You got invited too? So did I! I was on my way until the accident."  
"I see. Can you tell me more about yourself?"  
"Of course!"

The both of you begin to exchange stories about each other and how well did each of you guys have live their life so far.

"So you're a prince, but you're also curious on new sightings, Kamui?"  
"Yeah. I couldn't leave the Northern Fortress, so I'm always eager to see something new."  
"That's cool! Hopefully you see something new in the future!"  
"Thanks, (y/n). Oh, have you by any chance seen my weapons?"  
"Oh! You mean the flaming chainsaw-like sword and the blue magical stone?" you ask him as you point at the two weapons on top of the drawer.  
"That's my dragonstone and the Yato." Kamui respond as he got up from the bed and pick the both of them up.  
"Your what?"  
"My dragonstone. The truth is that I'm actually a dragon and I control my dragon powers through this dragonstone. Without it, I would lose myself to my draconic instincts. The Yato is the sword that chooses it's wielder."  
"I see. So the Yato chose you to be it's wielder?"  
"Exactly."

Kamui starts to get up from the bed and begins to walk towards the door.

"Are you coming?" Kamui asked.  
"Uh...sure!" You replied.

You and Kamui left the motel and put all of your belongings in the car, along with Kamui's. When you both got inside the car, you look at Kamui, only to see him amazed about your vehicle.

"Is this what you call a car?"  
"Yes. It helps people get around on many places."  
"That's cool! Can I try?"  
"Uh...we'll learn the basics later. Right now, we got to get to the Smash Mansion."

You help him put on his seat belt. He gives you a funny look at first, but you reply to him with a simple "for safety reasons". Once you're both ready, you start to drive off into the open road again, just in time for the rain to stop.

* * *

"We arrived!" You exclaimed.

You and Kamui look at the Smash Mansion with awe.

"It's beautiful..." Kamui said.  
"If we hurry, we can still catch up with the introduction ceremony."  
"Of course! Let's go!"

As the both of you got your belongings from the car, you and Kamui begin to walk towards the Smash Mansion, but then you notice Kamui walking back towards you. You are starting to get confused why, but before you could let some words out of your mouth, Kamui suddenly gives you a quick kiss on the cheek, which made your cheeks turn red like a tomato. You look at him with a "What was that for?" face.

"I think you're cute, (y/n)," Kamui said before entering the Smash Mansion, leaving you outside, supposedly lost in thoughts all alone about what just happened. **(I see what I did there haha--okay I'll shut up now.)**

You are a blushing mess, but you eventually end up smiling happily in the end and made your way inside the Smash Mansion.

Who knew that a simple accident could mark the start of a relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa: All done. Now do you get it?  
> Kamui: Oh. So something I learned is that something small can make something big and great.  
> Tsubasa: Commonly, yes. Anyways, if you like the one-shot, vote and review about it. I'll try to make more in the future as always. Until then, I'll see you in the next one! Bye!
> 
> Tsubasa~ ♡


End file.
